


More Than Enough

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Kiros was used to things going wrong when out on patrol with Laguna....





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this fic was "warmth".
> 
> This takes place back when Laguna, Kiros and Ward were in the Galbadian army.

“Laguna, where are the shelters?”

“Shelters?”

“Yes,” Kiros said, frowning. “The shelters you were supposed to bring. The shelters you said you had already packed when I asked you about it before we left.”

Laguna blinked hard a couple of times and started to laugh, a hesitant, nervous laugh that told Kiros everything he needed to know. And now, he was about to be treated to some ridiculous excuse.

“Well ok, you remember when you mentioned that there might be some wayward Moombas wandering around this area?” Laguna said.

“Yes,” Kiros replied, morbidly curious to know where this was going.

“Well, that got me thinking: wouldn’t it be nice if we could find them and try to make friends with them?” Laguna continued. “I’m sure they could use some help out here. So then I started thinking about what Moombas would want someone to bring them. Unfortunately, I kinda got caught up in thinking about that and packing the shelters sort of slipped my mind.”

Kiros shook his head and let his face fall into his palm. Leave it to Laguna to put them in this awful situation where they had no temporary shelters and were currently lost while patrolling the Bika snowfields. Still, it was classic Laguna to do something like while trying to be nice to others. Kiros was almost ready to let go of being annoyed at him when a suspicion suddenly popped into his mind.

“Wait a minute…you also packed a camera.” Laguna scratched the back of his head, causing Kiros to glare again at his commander.

“Ok, so I also wanted to take some pictures with us and the Moombas,” Laguna confessed. “I mean, helping out is good, but so is getting cute pictures.” He cupped his chin with his hand. “I could have sworn that I had grabbed those shelters when I packed the camera. Oh well, you know what they say: there’s no point in closing the barn door when the horses have already snuck out the back.”

Kiros continued to scowl at him. He knew that smacking Laguna upside the head would technically be considered assault and that assaulting a superior officer was an offense that could get a person discharged from the Galbaldian army. However, Kiros was also aware that the people who came up with these regulations had never had to put up with Laguna’s antics.

“Ah, I’m really sorry about this, Kiros,” Laguna said. “What should we do now?”

Kiros let out a long sigh and shook his head again. It was useless to stay angry at Laguna, especially given the situation they were in. Nighttime would fall soon and the wind was starting to pick up. They needed to find a way to get out of this cold before the light was gone.

“We passed some deserted monster lairs less than a mile back,” he said. “We could make a shelter out of one of them, but we will need to hurry.”

Laguna nodded and they trudged back into one of the clumps of wooded areas they had passed a few minutes ago. They soon found a mound of rock and earth that could fit the two of them as long as they didn’t stand up while inside. They gathered some branches with the leaves still on them to cover the entrance and some twigs to act as fuel for a fire.

By the time they were finished, the sun had set and Kiros immediately went to work lighting a small campfire. Meanwhile, Laguna searched through his knapsack until he let out a cry of triumph and pulled out a candy bar.

“At least we can have some dinner,” he grinned. He broke the bar in half and each of them devoured their share in less than a minute.

After that, Kiros remained silent and stared at the fire, shivering every once in awhile. He hated the cold. Always had. He wished that he could make the fire bigger, but then it could spread to the branches blocking the entrance so that option was out.

Suddenly, he felt Laguna move closer to him.

“We should stick together,” Laguna said. “You know, share body head and all. I can give you my blanket if that would help.”

“No,” Kiros said, a hint of a smile returning. “This is plenty.”


End file.
